Courage
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Set on Disc 4, Ulara. Rose considers over the recent meeting with Zieg and reflects on her long life and her memories of Zieg. One shot.


_Title: Courage_

_Rating: K and Up_

_Genre: General/Romance_

_Summary: Set on Disc 4, Ulara. Rose considers over the recent meeting with Zieg and reflects on her long life and her memories of Zieg. One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon_

X

Rose rested against the frame of the home of Charle Frahma, her arms folded over her chest. Even though everyone else had thought Charle's words were only teasing, meant to embarrass her about Zieg, she knew the intent behind the words. She was certain, as well, that Charle had not caught the distinct similarities between Dart and Zieg. Once the others had left them, Charle had become somewhat more solemn, giving her an all-too-knowing look that had Rose squirming beneath her gaze. Wingly or Human, Charle was wise and having been alive for even longer than Rose, she was far more perceptive than most.

"He looks like Zieg," Charle remarked after the others had left, Rose assuring Dart that she would be along shortly. Rose put a hand on her hip and sighed, her face tightening slightly at the reminder. "There's a strength in him, too, that reminds me of Zieg. It must have been hard for you, Rosie, to fight alongside him, especially while thinking that you had lost Zieg."

"I_ have_ lost him," Rose told her sharply, turning her face to Charle, her eyes narrowing. "Just because Zieg is alive doesn't mean anything. He has already made it clear that I'm in the past and this new plan of his...I can't even imagine where it is coming from." She dropped her hand and turned her back to Charle, stepping away from her. For a long moment, she said nothing. Even after 11,000 years, Rose could remember those moments when Zieg's face had been close to hers, his eyes tender and his lips warm. It was impossible for her to forget the lines of his face, the shape of his eyes, and the softness of his blonde hair. She had been close to him far too many times and for too long to simply forget his face. "When I first saw Dart, all I could see was Zieg in him and after learning that he had the Red Dragoon Spirit, I knew that he was somehow connected. How, I wasn't sure, but it was too much of a coincidence."

"Then it was fate that drew you to him," Charle said. "If you had not met, then this path that you are taking now would not even exist."

Rose shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, holding her arms tightly as she stared at the ground. "I don't regret it, but seeing Zieg again...I've never been able to get over him. I've tried to move on, to forget him, and focus only on what has mattered now. I agonized over his death once the Dragon Campaign ended. He was the only I loved and the only one I ever loved. For a moment, I felt something akin to it with Dart, but only because he reminded me so much of Zieg." She paused a moment and reaching up, touching her choker. "If I hadn't chosen this path...as the 'Black Monster,' my suffering would have ended much sooner. I could have died with him."

"But you didn't," Charle told her gently, walking towards her and turning her around. Rose refused to meet her eyes. "You had more courage, Rosie, and more selflessness than any other person I know. You knew what was required of you because no one else would be able to do it. You continue to make yourself an enemy, yet nobody knows how much of a hero you were...and are." She reached up, turning Rose's face towards hers. "I remember a warrior that had a light in her eyes, who was ready to defend the Humans without a moment's hesitation. Now, I see only a depth of sorrow and weariness in yours eyes."

"I've killed 107 moon children," Rose said, pulling away, "I've lived for over 11,000 years, I've fought and lived through the Dragon Campaign, watched our world realign itself, and have had to keep continuously silent about anything that has to do with my life. And I've lost the only person that ever meant anything to me...only to see him rise up from the dead. And you expect me to have something other than sorrow in my eyes? To be anything but weary?"

"No, I understand your pain well, but isn't it time you let that part of you go? Dart and the others know about you now, they know enough about the world that we Winglies set up – enough to understand you and the world you lived in, Rose."

"I can let the Black Monster go...but there's one thing I can't let go." Rose sighed and dropped her hands. "I've tried for thousands of years and I can't let Zieg go. Even my friends can't understand what seeing Zieg has done to me...this isn't just about the world or just about the Moon Objects anymore. It's become personal for me."

Presently, Rose considered over the conversation and wondered at how strange it was to talk so openly about her past. It had been such a long time she had anyone to talk to besides Charle and the fact that now she was able to speak to Dart and the others was...strange. She tilted her head back, staring at the Moon That Never Sets. _What are you doing, Zieg? _she wondered to herself. _What is driving you to this? What has made you want to do this? _She raised a hand to her breast, pressing against, feeling her heart clench as she thought of him. _You might have the face of Zieg, but this cannot possibly be you. You don't have the heart or soul of Zieg. You cannot possibly be him._

"_A world without Winglies?" Zieg queried after Rose had suggested it. He rolled over in bed, running his hand over her smooth shoulders thoughtfully. She lied on her stomach, her eyes resting closed. He smiled at her and slid next to her, resting his face next to hers. "No...as much as I resent them and their skewed ideals, even I have to admit that there must be a place for them as one of Soa's creations. A world without Melbu Frahma, however...that is one that would be blissful."_

_She rolled over, causing him to raise up on his elbow. Rose gazed up at him thoughtfully and then reached up, running her fingers over the weatherworn surface of his face. "After all of this is over, Zieg..."_

"_After this is over," he said, smiling, "we will have our wedding." He leaned down, kissing her softly. "I promise." He withdrew slightly. She laughed and searched for his hand in the dark. Finding it, she twined her fingers in his. He drew their hands up and kissing her knuckles before falling back and drawing her against him, tucking her head against his chest. _

Rose stirred from the memory and realized, with a start, that her cheeks were moist. "Heh," she muttered, wiping her face. "I didn't realize I could still cry after this long." After successfully wiping the tears away, she dropped her hands, staring out at Ulara. Even from that far up, she could hear the running water below. _Even during war, we were able to find those small moments of happiness,_ she thought. _It was enough to keep me happy and that promise remained in my mind, even while we were fighting. When I watched him kill Melbu, I knew that he had broken his promise...but it was for us, for Humans, for the world we wanted that he broke that promise. I understood and I made my own promise, that I would hold him in my heart eternally. At the time, I never knew what that meant. I never knew that it really would mean eternally._

"Rose?"

Hearing her name, she turned and saw Haschel standing a few feet away from her. "I couldn't sleep," she explained briefly.

"Neither could I," he admitted. "Do you mind if I join you?" She shook her head and returned her gaze outside. "It's a beautiful place," he remarked, looking out at Ulara. "Strange that this is all developed by magic. Before I began traveling with you and the others, I never imagined that such places existed." He paused. "Rose...can I confess something to you?"

"What is it?"

"My daughter, Claire...I believe that she might be Dart's mother. And, in turn, that would make her Zieg's wife before you attacked Neet."

"Yes...how do you feel about that?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Haschel admitted, raising his eyebrows slightly. Rose glanced at him and then released a short, humorless chuckle as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Zieg likely thought I was dead at the time that happened. He couldn't have known I was alive..."

"Then he should have reacted far differently to seeing you, then," Haschel told her. "If, in fact, he was your fiancé like Charle told us. Was she being dishonest?"

"No...he and I were engaged," Rose said and then fell silent for a long moment. "I've always worn the ring that he gave me." She raised her hand to reveal that, indeed, she did still have an engagement ring. Nothing elaborate, but a simple, thick band that matched her armor. She dropped her hand again, a corner of her mouth tilting up. "Widows will wear their rings some years after they've lost their husbands in battle, but they always move on. I've never truly recovered from the Dragon Campaign...or losing Zieg."

"But this is surprising," Haschel said, sounding somewhat shocked. "This is a side I never knew you had!"

"I think we could say the same about you," Rose commented, glancing at Haschel, "and for Meru, too. You both are carefree, but Meru has no home after leaving the Forest of the Winglies and I can tell that whatever drove your daughter off, you feel that it was your fault."

Haschel laughed. "I see I've crossed a line. But you're right. I think we all have skeletons in our closets...but sometimes we have to wait for the right moment to bring them out."

"Yes, I agree." Rose pushed away from the frame. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." He nodded and she left him gazing out at Ulara. As she went to step onto the glowing sphere that would teleport her upstairs, she paused, glancing back at Haschel. He seemed old and alone, standing in the moonlight by himself as he was. _He looks how I feel, _she thought. After a moment, she turned back and stepped beside him. He gave her a questioning look. "Sometimes it's better to have company, even if it's silent company," was all she said.

He smiled and the two of them remained standing together, absorbed in their thoughts.

_Finis_

X

A/N: This is only my second attempt with Legend of Dragoon and my first attempt at a serious setting, so please let me know how you liked it, if I pulled it off alright, etc. in a review. Ciao!


End file.
